


Going Out

by AVirtoMusae



Series: Meet the Family [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Fluff, Humor, Loras gets annoyed by girls, M/M, Mentions of Robert being a homophobe, Mentions of underage drinking, Renly charms everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times girls ask Renly and/or Loras out, and the one time they ask each other.</p><p>{Can be read without having read the previous fics}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the delay. I will write responses presently. =)

**_i. Brienne Tarth_ **

The first time Renly was ever asked out was undoubtedly one of the more awkward. He was only eleven, after all, and she was only eight. Somehow, that just served to make it that much worse. Renly had been nice to her once, when the other boys and girls had been teasing her. In fact, once Renly had been nice to her, nobody could be nice to her quickly enough. While Renly was all for being nice, he was not for giving girls hopeless crushes on him. 

Brienne coughed and gave him a pleading look. “Please?” She grabbed for his hand like she undoubtedly thought she was supposed to. “Please come with me to the party?”

Renly blinked and flushed. “Uh. . . .” he said without his already-developing eloquence, “Why?”

Brienne blinked and blushed furiously, her freckles nearly vanishing in the red. “Ummmmm . . . Never mind.” She turned to walk away.

“Wait, everything alright?” Renly asked. He hadn’t meant to be rude.

Brienne nodded. “I would like you to come with me.”

Renly shrugged. “I guess I can.” He furrowed his brow. “But it can’t be a date. I’m sorry.”

Brienne stared at her feet, blushing furiously. “So we’re going as friends?” Renly thought she looked just a bit too disappointed at that.

“Yeah.” Renly tilted Brienne’s head so that she looked him in the eyes. “I’m sorry I can’t do more than that. You’re a great person. It’s complicated.” Renly still had not told anyone that he was gay, let alone people he was only just becoming friends with.

“Right.” Renly decided that he felt more than a bit guilty about hurting Brienne but figured honesty was the best policy.

“Sorry, Bri.” 

Brienne nodded again. Sometimes, Renly would forget that she was so much younger than he. Maybe he’d set her up with someone when she got older in order to make up for his lack of interest . . . .

**_ii. Asha Greyjoy_ **

A few girls had asked Loras out in the past. However, Loras had never considered any of that remotely serious because, as his grandmother so kindly put it, he was still a baby-faced midget. His grandmother was nice like that, but really, it made him rather confident that no “dates” that girls took him on were supposed to mean anything. That theory was also helped by the fact that exactly one year ago, he had realized that he was gay. 

So when one of the most tomboyish girls around his age (so maybe a few years older) cornered him at age thirteen, his immediate thoughts were that this was the first time a girl actually meant it. So he, naturally, told her to piss off when she started bugging him. 

But Loras was alarmed when that seemed to have absolutely no effect. Asha kept following him around, often challenging him to duels and the like. Loras found it scary. And it’s not like he’d told anyone either, so he wasn’t really able to use “I’m gay” as an excuse to say no. 

“Go out with me, I demand you,” Asha growled one day after he had beaten her in the finals of a Westerosi-style fencing tournament. 

Loras frozed. “No, thanks!” He had turned to run as if that would somehow support his argument. 

Asha glared at him. “Oh, come on. Don’t act so innocent. Don’t you want to be with me?”

“Nope, don’t think so,” Loras said quickly, definitely backing away slowly. Like a man. He liked confrontations usually, but telling a girl that he didn’t want to date her was scary, especially when the girl was almost able to beat him up. 

“You’re no fun,” Asha accused. She smacked him in the face. “Come on! You’re coming with me to Crown Coffee now.”

Loras shook his head. “Uh, no. Just no. I don’t like you.” 

Asha Greyjoy glared at him. If he ended up having a bucket of iced soda dumped on him the following day, it was worth it.

**_iii. Alayaya_ **

Renly was seventeen, and he had discovered his brother’s stash of alcohol quite on purpose. His brothers were quite the cause of this anyway, so he figured he may as well take his revenge by drinking his brother’s best alcohol. He’d come out to both his brothers earlier (though half of that was forced by the fact that Cersei had rather inconveniently walked in on him). It had gone even worse than Renly had dreamed, and he just really didn’t want to be sober while holding the ice to the right of his face. The laws against someone his age becoming inebriated for once just couldn’t matter.

He’d just taken another swig of Robert’s favorite liquor when the girl walked over to him. She appeared to be about his age, and though he was not sexually attracted to women, he had to admit the girl was pretty with her dark hair and skin and colorful garb. 

“Go away,” Renly mumbled, giving the girl an irritated glare. 

The girl raised her eyebrows. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Ren.”

Renly shoved the alcohol in her direction. His temper was the deepest of all the Baratheon tempers, but he was in a worse place than usual, and he was drunk. “Don’t call me that!” He took a deep breath. “And I said go away!”

She cocked one perfect brow. “Maybe I could help you with all you troubles?” She gave him a sultry look and leaned in before pressing a kiss next to where he held the ice pack. “Make you forget for the night.”

Renly leaned away and stared. “Robert-the-Homophobic-Arsehole Baratheon put you up to this, didn’t he?”

“I’m not really supposed to say,” the girl told him, her embarrassment telling him all he needed to know. “So . . . you’re gay then?”

Renly flinched. “Yeah. Sorry to disappoint.”

“I’m the one who’s supposed to be pleasing you,” the girl pointed out. “If anything, I should be apologizing to you. I’m Alayaya, by the way.”

Renly tried a smile. “Great. Good to meet you. I guess we can be friends?”

“Not many people try that with the prostitute that their brother hired for them,” Alayaya laughed. Renly had to concede that she had a point and was about to apologize when she added. “But it’s a nice change. Dinner at four?”

Renly nodded. 

**_iv. Margaery Tyrell_ **

Renly was a year out of highschool, but he hung around the school often enough that most of the school was still familiar with him. Most of the girls had crushes on him, if the rumor mill was to believed. Renly didn’t doubt it even if he did prefer men to women. 

It was around homecoming -- not that Renly actually cared, of course. Renly was a year out of school, so he wasn’t so sure that anyone would ask him anyway. He’d still go purely for the social element, though. 

A girl cornered him. She was pretty, he would admit, but her beauty did little for him. “Would you like to go to homecoming with me?” she asked. She grinned, her smile almost predatory.

Renly blinked and cursed his apparently failed memory. “Right, uh, I don’t believe I remember you but surely I should be able to remember one so pretty as you.”

“Or maybe my beauty made your memory go,” the girl said with a smirk. “I’m Margaery, Margaery Tyrell.”

Renly tried to smile while mentally panicking. “Nice to meet you.”

Margaery’s grin broadened. “So, homecoming?”

Renly blanched. “Uh, no, preferably not.”

“Why not?” Margaery pressed, stepping close enough to Renly to press up against him.

Renly thought for a second. “I don’t want to.”

“Come on,” Margaery pleaded, a hint of her desperation in her voice.

And then panic happened. “Margaery, look. I’m not interested in you like that. You’re cool, but just no.”

And then Margaery bit her lip and kept her chin tilted up, clearly upset, and walked away. Renly exhaled slowly and ran a hand through his hair.

**_v. Sansa Stark_ **

Loras was aware that Sansa Stark had had a crush on him for the last month. Loras Tyrell had learned to ignore the crushes of little girls years ago and turn them down with all the charm he could muster through the irritation.

Sansa Stark was the worst of them. Loras was well aware of her crush and had been for weeks now, but he had found it too amusing to care. Today, Loras had decided to hang out with Renly after school. They’d been friends for a couple months now, since around homecoming. They were on a bench near the front entrance, sharing a bag of dragon pepper and Oldtown cheese potato chips, and talking.

Loras was leaning his head against Renly’s shoulder (how much did he have to do to get Renly to realize he like-liked him?) with Renly absently playing with his hair when Sansa walked up. She saw Loras and immediately turned as red as her hair.

“L-Loras! Hi!” Sansa exclaimed.

Renly’s eyebrows shot up. “What about me, Sansa?”

Sansa smiled even more nervously. “Sorry, Ren.” Loras barely resisted the urge to scowl at her for calling Renly “Ren.” He leaned closer to Renly. Sansa didn’t notice, for a moment later, she asked quickly, “So,Loras,doyouwanttogotothemovieswithme?” She spoke too quickly and mushed the words together too much for Loras to understand what she said. 

“What did you say?” Loras asked, his brow furrowed. 

“Do you want to go to the movies with me?” 

Loras raised one eyebrow. “Um, no, not really.” Sansa visibly deflated, and Renly elbowed him, so he added, “Sorry.”

Sansa then turned to Renly. “I don’t suppose you’d like to? I’ve already got the tickets.”

“I’m busy, sorry, but maybe we could hang out as friends sometime else?” Renly replied, diplomatic as ever.

Sansa smiled. “That’d be nice.” She turned and walked away, Loras glaring after her.

**_vi. Each other_ **

Loras wouldn’t say he was nervous because he was Loras Tyrell, who did not know the meaning of the word. But, whether he would admit it or no, Loras was very nervous. For one, Renly had been avoiding him all week, ever since Loras had said something that implied that he, Loras, liked Renly. 

Loras held his breath as he called Renly on his mobile. The call rang twice, and for a second, Loras thought Renly just wouldn’t answer. Fortunately, though, he did, and Loras grinned as he heard his crush’s voice.

“Heya, Ren!” he exclaimed.

“Loras! Hi!” Renly said, sounding cheerful (if it were a little forced, then Loras purposefully ignored it). “How’ve you been?”

Loras smiled. “I’ve been alright, I guess, or I would have been if you --”

He heard a sigh from the other side. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah.” Loras paused, and then he said, “So, I was wondering, though, if maybe you’d want to go out with me?” He only then realized that Renly had said something at the same time. “Wait, what did you say?”

“I said, ‘Sorry about freaking out, but I think I would like to go out with you’,” Renly replied. And then both of them were laughing.

“So I guess since we’ve agreed, we need to figure out where we’d be going,” Loras finally managed.

“Well, I have an idea . . . .”

Renly’s idea turned out to be a complete disaster, but they enjoyed it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks for reading!**
> 
> As always, please choose which of the following ideas you'd like to see.
> 
> {1} Night out with Margaery, Sansa, Jeyne, Beth, Alla, Megga, and Elinor  
> {2} Willas meets the Sand Snakes  
> {3} Garlan and Leonette's disaster-filled wedding  
> {4} Garlan being amused by awkward functions and bugged about grandkids  
> {5} Renly is forced to baby-sit Shireen and actually ends up liking her  
> {6} Tommen makes up a story about his kittens -- the five time he tries to tell it and fails and the one time he succeeds  
> {7} Renly discovers Loras likes cross-dressing  
> {8} Myrcella and Rhaegar and Lyanna’s daughter (name recommendations?) become friends  
> {9} Sansa teaches Margaery to cook (mostly based off my kitchen misadventures, but any stories you'd like to have included are welcomed)  
> {10} Willas and Oberyn try to watch a movie on historical relations between Dorne and the Reach
> 
> Also, please inform me of any pairings you'd like to see!
>
>> A Virto Musae  
> By the Virtue of the Muse


End file.
